game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirianna Lannister
Full Name: Kirianna Elizabeth Lannister IMVU Username SinsOfTheDamned House/Clan: House Lannister House Words: "Hear me roar!" Ruling House: House Lannister Title(s): Kira Age: 19 years of age Date of Birth: January 13th, 381 AL Place of Birth: Casterly Rock, Westeros Gender: Female Orientation: Bisexual Occupation: Kirianna has no "official" job, since she has no need for one with the Lannister wealth at her disposal. Religion: Undetermined. Status: Alive Alignment: Kira attempts to be the good guy but her actions usually have selfish alterior motives. She can often be called "A wolf in sheep's clothing." General Appearance: Kira is a very beautiful woman with long light blonde hair falling past her thin shoulders and framing her blue eyes, fare skinned face. Her body slender, and tall, she stands at 5'7" with eyes like sapphires and lips the color of a rose but her beauty only makes it harder to see who she really is. Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Skin Tone: Light, Fare Height: 5'7" Weight: 119 lbs Build: Skinny, Slender, Athletic Scars: On her right hip, there is a "slice" like scar along her hip bone, a silvery diagnol line of scar tissue. Tattoos: On her back left shoulder there is a black ink tribal like tattoo of a lion which she usually covers up. Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Lucion Lannister (Her grandfather) Father: Nathaniel Lannister Mother: Lorena Morgen (A noble woman) Brothers: None Sisters: None Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Undetermined Allies: None. Enemies: Everyone is her enemy until proven otherwise. Overall Personality: Kira is considered quite charming, she is also a big flirt. She is rather intelligent which plays into many of her skills and traits. With charm, ambition, and cunning wit. Often times she can be considered two sided, she's either charming when she wants something from you or a total heartless wench when you piss her off. She is definitely someone who's bad side you never want to see. (Personality continuation to come soon.) Likes/Obssessions: * Power * Wealth Dislikes/Pet Peeves: * Ignorance * Losing * Pity * Weakness Fears/Phobias: * Failure * Loss of power Hobbies/Interests: * Gambling * Politics Physical Skills: Physically Kira is very fit, she also can handle herself in a fight though she much prefers not to get her hands dirty. When she was younger she was taught archery and still retains those skills, not to mention that she's a good shot as well. She also plays the piano beautifully. Intellectual Skills: Kirianna is quite smart, cunning and full of wit. She is rather talented in persuasion, and strategy. Weapons: None Clothing Style: She dresses in expensive clothing, fine dresses and shoes, her hair done up elegantly. Though not often there are times where she will dress like what most would call a hunter in leathers and boots, and pants rather than a skirt . This is very rare and usually only occurs when she goes off riding. Armour: None. Background: RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song (N/A)